My Hero
by emo.xiggy
Summary: "C'mon, England! Just say it once! I'll never ask you again!" America does a heroic deed and has trouble getting a proper thank you. Not intended to be USUK. One-shot.


**Unfortunately, Hetalia-Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not Le Moi.**

**The link for the cover-image-thing can be found on my profile!**

America was bored. Very, very, bored. He'd been sitting at the world meeting for what seemed like hours, and almost nothing had happened. He was also feeling slightly depressed, since everyone had rejected his idea of creating Super Hero Global Man, who would save the world from global warming.

So America sat there, head resting on his arm, drumming his fingers on the table. His leg bounced up and down beneath the table.

_I'm soooo boooored_, he thought miserably. The things he'd do for a hamburger at that moment. He would kill for a hamburger. He would talk to Russia for a hamburger. He would even marry Russia's creepy-ass sister. If he could just have a hamburger... England stepped on his bouncing foot, bringing him back to reality.

"Sit up, git," England said. "Pay attention to the meeting." Reluctantly, America sat up. Sudddenly, a pen wooshed through the air in front of him. Right towards England's face. America deflected the attack before any permanent damage could be done.

"HA!" he said. "I saved you!"

"Sure you did, America," England said sarcastically.

"No, I did!" America insisted.

"You didn't save me from anything, America." England said.

"I saved you from vision impairment and permanent brain damage!" America said proudly.

"You swatted a pen away from my face," England deadpanned. "I don't see what that has to do with brain damage."

"It could have gone through your eye and stabbed your brain!" America said, pointing at England's eye to emphasize what he was saying. England rolled his eyes.

"So, anyways, since I saved you-" America started.

"I thought we'd been through this alreadly," England cut him off. "You didn't save me."

"Yes, I did," America said stubbornly. "So, because I saved you from a life of brain damaged misery-"

"You didn't," England said. "And I don't have to do anything."

"Let me finish!" America snapped. "So, because I saved you..." England rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point, git," he said.

"So, because I saved you..." America repeated. "Now you have to thank me." England rolled his eyes again.

"Thank you, America," he said. "For saving me." He put air quotes around the word 'saving'.

"No, no, no!" cried America. "That's not how you do it!"

"Oooh, I see," England said, words laced with sarcasm. "Because you're the hero, you get to dictate how I say thank you." More air quotes around 'hero'.

"You betcha!" America said gleefully. He grinned and gave England a thumbs up. England rolled his eyes yet again.

"England, please. If you keep rolling your eyes like that, they're going to get stuck that way," America said seriously, earning more eye rolls as a response.

"No, seriously!" he warned. "They're going to get stuck, I swear!"

"So, how do you want me to thank you?" England asked.

"I want you to look at me and go, 'My hero!'" America said. He said the last two words like a princess who had just been rescued from the evil dragon by the handsome knight in shining armor. England snorted. "Oh, please! There's no way I'm doing that!" He turned towards the other countries, who were still absorbed in the meeting and hadn't noticed the small scene.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase," said America, making a puppy dog face. "I'm the hero, you have to thank me!" England sighed and turned to face America.

"No, America. You're being ridiculous," he said, trying to maintain his concentration.

"The hero is sad," America pouted. "Please, England."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon! Just once!"

"My answer remains the same, America."

"I'll never ask you again!"America whined.

"Sure you won't," England said.

"I won't, I promise!" America said earnestly. "Really!" England turned away again.

"Just once, England!" he demanded.

"No!" England remained as stubborn as ever. So America began to sing.

"Please just tell me one time! One time, one time!"

"Not Justin Bieber!" England said, covering his ears. America frowned and began to pester the older nation once again.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASE?"

"N-O. NO. Do you understand the meaning of the word no? Clearly not, otherwise this argument would have ended long ago!"

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" America begged.

"If I say it, will you quit bugging me?" England asked. "Really, you're being a pain in the arse."

"Yes," America said sincerely.

"Promise?" England said. America nodded.

"Pinky swear," he said. And so they sealed the deal with a pinky swear. England sighed once again.

"My hero," he said quietly.

"YEEEEES!" America yelled, standing up and raising his fist triumphantly in the air. The other countries paused their meeting and turned to look at him.

"Whoops," he said. England just sat there and smirked.

**Haha... Yeah. This is based off an event in real life. My friend M (she's the one who wrote the Awesome IHOP Adventure with me) knocked a basketball away from my head and then she was all like, "I saved you! Now you gotta go, 'My hero!'"**

**Well, anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
